Needing a hero
by luisaakainsane
Summary: Cody has a breakdown.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. This is all fictional.

**A/N: **Well, it's a short fic. I was inspired by the draft. And I needed almost one week to finish it. If there are any mistakes, please tell me. Comments are very appreciated.

* * *

Well, I'm sitting in my hotel room now. Alone. Without my best friend. Without my lover. Without my Ted. I hate to sleep alone. Now I am a member of the SmackDown roster. And I don't like that at all. Although I have won my first match, but I still don't like it here. It's not the same. I'm completely left on my own. And the audience does not like me. To know that nobody is sitting in the locker room to watch my match, to know that nobody is waiting for me in the locker room, doesn't make it easier for me. Wrestling without Teddy isn't the same.

I have known Ted my entire life. He's my best friend. Or should I rather say he was my best friend? I don't know what to think. Since my 16th birthday we were a couple. Since then, we were inseparable. He was my first kiss. He has deflowered me. He is, or rather was, the love of my life. And now? Are we still together? Or is our relationship as finished as my time on RAW? At that thought, I start to cry. I haven't seen Ted for days. I miss him so much that it hurts.

Suddenly my phone rings. Every time he calls me, a picture of him appears on the display and "Priceless" starts. He is truly priceless. It feels as if my heart would break in thousand pieces. I would be sooo happy to hear his voice now, but I can't. So I let my phone ringing. After a felt eternity, the ringing stops. I get up to go to the bathroom, but my legs fail and I break down. Now I lay on the floor, crying, and can not move. And somehow I don't want to move. Why should I get up? Without Ted, my life seems pointless.

Suddenly someone knocks on the door. But I don't react. I bet it's just the room service.

"Cody?" I hear a familiar voice ask. Ted? Ted is here? My Teddy is here? No, that's impossible. I must be hallucinating.

"Cody? Please, open the door! I know you're in there!" Ted says.

Slowly I realize that I'm not hallucinating. The man, whom I love so bad, is standing in front of my door. But what does he want?

"Ted!" I scream. But I still can't move. My body lets me down.

"If you don't open the door immediately, I will kick in!" Ted sounds angry and worried at the same time. I want to open the door, yes, but I can't. I can't get up. I can't feel my legs. I am a physical and mental wreck. Before I can say something, he opens the door. I must have forgotten to lock it. Now he's standing there and looking at me. I'm curled up on the floor. I look at him and I cry.

"Oh god, Cody!" Ted is shocked. "How long have you been laying there?" he asks anxiously.

"A couple of hours..." I whisper. I lack the strength to speak louder. He is walking straight to me, picking me up in bridal style and putting me on the bed.

"I am sorry," I say.

"What are you sorry for?" Ted asks, sitting right next to me on the bed. He strokes gently through my hair.

"For the fact that you have to see me in this state. For the fact that I'm not strong enough to cope with the end of our relationship."

"The end of our relationship?" he asks. He seems confused. "Did I miss something? Neither you nor I have ended the relationship, have we?"

"But it's over, isn't it? You're still on RAW and I'm on SmackDown now," I reply.

"So what? Do you want this to be over? Because I don't! Listen to me, Cody," His glance is serious. "I love you, Cody. I love you so much that it hurts. The last days were hell without you," he says and kisses me. "You are the love my life. I love you and I always will! We won't see each other so often in the next time, but this won't change anything in our relationship." He is looking deep into my eyes and I know he means it.

"Teddy, I'm sooo sorry," I say crying. "I love you, Ted. I missed you so much!"

Ted is my hero. He saved me. Without him, I'm nothing.

He lays down beside me and takes me in his arms. I cuddle against his chest. He starts to kiss me. First he kisses my forehead. Then he kisses my nose and my cheeks. After that he kisses my mouth. Finally. I put my hands around his neck and drag him down to me. I kiss him back and it feels so right. I part my lips and let my tongue slide around his lower lip. He parts his lips, too and our tongues are dancing. God, he tastes so good.

"Teddy?" I break the kiss. I need him. Now.

"Yeah, baby?"

"I need you. I need to feel you. Can you make love to me? Please?"

"Are you sure?"

"Never been so sure," I say. I really need to feel him inside of me.

He begins to undress himself. After undressing himself, he undresses me. He's looking at me. Ted is the most beautiful man I have ever seen. When I look into his eyes, I feel like I'm in heaven. In his arms I feel safe and secure. I want him to never let go of me again.

"Sorry, Cody...I can't do this. Not now."

"Why? Don't you want me?" I can't help but ask.

"Of course I want you! But not now. You have been laying on the floor for hours. You have been crying for hours. I don't think that this is the right moment to have sex."

"Okay..." I know he's right. "But can you stay with me tonight and hold me? Please?"

"Of course," he says and kisses me softly. "You know I would do anything for you. I love you, Cody. And this relationship will never end. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he says.

"I love you,too, Teddy. I can't imagine a life without you," I say and cling to his strong chest. This night is going to be the best night since days.


End file.
